


The Prince and the Worker

by SimpleUserName



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleUserName/pseuds/SimpleUserName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Prince, Nezumi is forced to abandon his life in the southern palace and move to the east to marry his childhood enemy, Safu. However upon only being there for a short while he finds himself enjoying himself after making his first friend that  happens to be a certain albino worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Worker

**Author's Note:**

> Gracie-Senpai here, just read and enjoy. By the way please forgive me if there are grammar and spelling mistakes. I also know how BAD I am with the characters name, trust me I read the manga and watched the anime, but Dogkeeper's name in Japanese and the old guy are just great struggles for me. So please keep an open mind and try cringing to a minimum. (~•__•)~

Chapter One: 

 

Nezumi was irritated. He was angry at his father,  King Rickgia ;a stupid old man with an alcohol problem. How can his own father deside his life for him. Nezumi is his own man, for God's sake he's 18. Swinging a heavy blade at a dummy Nezumi mumbled curses towards his father.  
"The prince is upset. " He heard one the servants say to another.  "I wonder what's its about this time." Nezumi growled and swung harder, the dummy's makeshift chest taking the blow. A whole formed where the heart should have been.  "The princes suiter has been chosen. The maiden from the Eastside. Ma'am Safu." Another said. Nezumi swung again.  "Lady Safu?  I heard she's the fairest of them all, from the rumors she's turned down all her suitors, but she chose his majesty himself. " Nezumi snapped and turned around, not before he disembodied the dummy.  It's head rolled to his feet, only to be kicked away.   
" You there! " He's voice was deep and silky, he eyed the women,his eyes and voice held authority. "Don't you have jobs." Gray eyes narrowed as the maids hurried along, taking their belongings and shuffling towards the door.  Bowing at the prince before shutting it tight.  
"You'll never change. " Inusyaha said, she was Nezumi's trainer. Swift with her feet and a master swordswoman, she ranked up to train the prince himself. "From all my years of teaching you,  you never changed that horrid attitude." Nezumi scoffed at the words, gripping his sword tight between his hands.  
"I am a Prince. My attitude towards my servants mean nothing to me. " He lounged at Inusyaha only to be met with air. "Still to slow, Nezumi.  18 years old and you still can't beat this 34 year old gal in a simple game of tag." She shook her head in disappointment. "haven't I taught you anything. " Nezumi gripped his sword once more and swung, the sound of the sword cutting through the stillness of the air.  
"That was actually pretty close. " Dark brown eyes stared into Nezumi's gray one's. Narrowing his eyes, Nezumi cursed his luck.  She hadn't got hit,  she ducked. Inusyaha snickered and got up, not before dodging another failed surprise attack from the double edged sword. Fixing her long dark brown locks into a secured ponytail, she walked away.  "I'm afraid training is now over for today, my lord.  It is now lunch time.  One of the maids will get you. "  
"Stop with the formalities, you old dog.  " Nezumi called back.  Inusyaha rolled her eyes. As she said,  not long after her departure a shy little maid walked in and guided Nezumi to the round table.  Sitting with him was his father, the King, sipping wine from his diamond encrusted cup, laughing at his own joke.  Everyone around him forced a laugh.   
"Oh Nezumi." The King said, now noticing his sons presence. "Please announce yourself. I didn't know you were there."The king laughed wholeheartedly and sipped his wine once more.  
"Father, I wish to talk to you concerning my marriage-" Nezumi started.  
"-ISNT WONDERFUL MY BOY. "The King cut off, throwing his hands in the air. "The most beautiful maiden has chosen you as her king. Aren't you happy?"Nezumi's clenched his fist as he eyed his food.  
"She's only in for the money and land." He said through gritted teeth.  
"You never cared for any of those in the first place Nezumi. "  
"I still care about my value!" He said a bit loudly, he took deep breaths into he calmed down.  "All I ask for is to pick my own wife, not for you to do it for me. "  
"What's there to choose from,  a beautiful lady landed in your laps and you want to through her aside?!" Now the King was yelling. All the servants exited the eating hall.  
"WHY CANT I FATHER! "  
"I am the King Nezumi you are the prince, know your place. I have power over your actions and what I say goes. You are to be married to Safu and you are to have kids." Nezumi shook his head in disbelief. Part of him couldn't believe his father was mad,  after all the years of being drunk and giggling, the second that he dare say that to him.  A small smile formed on his face as Nezumi began to chuckle " This is for your own benefit, isn't it father. There's something you want out of this marriage, and it's clearly not my happiness. " The king hesitated and Nezumi took a bite of his food in victory. Silence loomed over the two each eating slowly and quietly. Nezumi didn't want to argue farther,  neighter did he wish to find out the true reason. "I-I just want this kingdom to prosper. " The king said, calmly.  
"Enough with the lies father, I just don't get why you got to marry mother out of your own will,  but I have to be forced. " Nezumi never mentioned his mother before,  he never meant the woman, but from the servants he heard stories of her being as gentle as a butterfly. Dark hair,  green eyes and snow-like skin.  Her picture was portrayed in a corner in his father's bedroom.  He only saw her face multiple times and quickly forgot her features, but the stories of her death stuck with him.  Killed during birth.  
"Do not mention your mother, Nezumi.  Don't bring her into this. In 2 days time you are to be escorted to the kingdom of the east to met your fiance." Nezumi didn't say anything else he nodded once and exited the room,  his father lingering behind deep in thought of his past mother.  
"Don't I have a say in any of this. " he ranted in his head as he tried to read a book from his shelf.  "Don't I have a voice in this. Now I have to meet...her again. " Yes Nezumi met Safu once,  back when they were 12. She had come to his castle for business. Believe it or not, Nezumi had always tried to be nice to her,  but she always insulted him, complain ,and cry.  Often times she would destory things and blame it on him.  Having no idea why she hated him,  made Nezumi hate her.  It's been 6 years and the stories about her were positive, so she could have matured. Closing his book and stocking it in its right place he went to bed. 

Two days have past and Nezumi was now waking through the market of the East, paupers lotiered the streets. People slept on the ground,  and many people marketed cheap things;rings, spoons,  and sometimes, tobacco. All were stored in the inside of their cloaks. Nezumi groaned having to step over a sleeping old man. His body guards of every angel push and shoved people and women who wanted to met and touch him.  "Revolting." Nezumi said, "you up there right in front of me,  please move a bit to the right. I cannot see where I'm going. " the bodyguard shifted and Nezumi saw the place for real.  Store shops were hung in the most unique fashion, music was playing from one another smelled of baked bread.  
"COME BACK HERE THEIF!" A man's voice rang through.  A skinny little boy ran out of a fish shop carrying salmon in his small hands. The shop owner ran out with a clever tight in his big hands. The little boy laughed, showing off a chipped tooth, his brown hair bouncing with each step his clothes were tattered and dirty but he still wore them.  "Sorry sir! " he called out," but this if for my older brother!"  
"Older brother or not you still have to PAY!!!" but the Small boy was already gone. "This place is unclean. Take me to the castle. I don't wish to partake on this-this-idioty any longer. " Nezumi said, using a handkerchief to cover his nose as if he would catch sick.  The gurads took him to the castle.  It wasnt as big as his own,  nor was us as beautified. Walking in the Queen of the East welcomed him.  Nezumi bowed showing respect.  
"Prince Nezumi from the Southtern Kingdom. " The queens voice was quiet and silky.  It held that of a mother.  
"Your majesty." The Queen giggled a weak giggle and called her daughter.  
"Safu your suitor has arrived. " There was a clacking if heels on the tile floors and the annoying girl herself appeared. She wore her purple gown and her shoes were hidden.  Her brown hair was tied into the most difficult bun, Nezumi seen and her face was delicately coated with light makeup, she was beautiful. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, Nezumi changed as well, he once was short. But know he was 6'1, he tied his dark black hair into a ponytail.  He had on his best outfit he found. Silk was for only word to describe it.  Bowing again,  Safu did a quick cutesy. "Prince Nezumi."  
"Princess Safu. "  
"It's a pleasure to have you here."  
"The pleasure is all mine. " Nezumi stood up straight and was lead by a servant towards his room. Marvel floors and a huge bed was set before him. Sighing he flopped on the bed and dismissed his guards.  "Nezumi. " A voice rang,  it was that of Safu.  "What is it. "  
"I'll have you know it wasn't my decision to marry you. " Nezumi laughed and flipped over so he was facing her. "Did you think I wanted YOU? "  
"I already have someone I love. "  
"And I want to sleep. If you're going to be my wife you have to learn my ways.  Don't bother me when I'm tired." Nezumi huffed and took of off his shoes.  
"There you go again with that attitude of yours, that's why I hate you so. " Safu crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on his bed .  "Why do I have to marry you when my lover,  Shion, is waiting for me. " Nezumi kicked her off the bed,  she collided with the floor with a thud. " Get out your annoying me. "  
"This is my castle!"  
"And it sinks." He escorted her out of his room and slammed the door after her. Sighing again he laid down and eyed the art work on the ceiling. "Shion?  Sounds strange." 

Walking up and down the halls, Nezumi avoided his fiance.  He wanted nothing to do with her. His bodyguards were far behind, being dismissed but watching him from afar. Nezumi didn't question the behavior, but instead tired to lose them. Thus his actions ended with him lost." Where the heck am I." he wasn't paying attention,  but instead collided into a body.  A boy skawny boy with snow-like locks fell on the floor he was wearing the butlers uniform, folded laundry shattered across the floor. He rubbed his head and mumbled a quick sorry,  before looking up.  "I didn't mean to..... " He froze and Nezumi got a change to study his face. Red orbs stared into Nezumi's gray ones, like fire against the gray clouds. His face was pale white,  but what made Nezumi interested was the pink scar on his cheek that seemed to wrap around his neck.  "AHH! " the boy yelped his face now blushing, "Prince! I didn't mean to harm you. It was I who wasn't paying attention. " The boy said frantically. Nezumi smiled at his awkward words.  
"It's truly alright,  but why were you in such a rush that you weren't playing attention to where you were going?"  
"SSSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIOOOOON~" Safu's voice rang, Nezumi saw Shion tense, all the remaining color in his face disappeared. "Oh please no." He heard Shion say. Nezumi chuckled a bit. "Shion? Shi-Nezumi! "Safu had turned the corner to see Shion on his hands and knees and Nezumi laughing. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING TO SHION?!? "  
"So this is Shion. The love of you life.  " Nezumi said coolly, the said boy looked up and eyed the Princess.  
"-Shut it Rat. " Safu hissed and walked closer yanking Shions forearms so her stood. Nezumi tried to ignore the whining sound that escaped Shions lips.  
"He doesn't seem to think that you're the love of his life. " Shion didn't say anything, but look at his shoes.  
"Yeah right how do you know that." Safu hugged Shions arm to her chest.  
"He ran into me,  trying to run away from YOU. " Nezumi scoffed and turned around. Finding it strange that he was a angry.   
"If I may... " The sweet and timid voice of Shion spoke. "I would like to do my job,  Princess." Shion disconnected his arm from Safu and began looking up his scattered clothes. "I'm sorry Shion. Go back as you were. I'll be in the dinning hall if you want me. " Safu cooed and walked away,  glaring at Nezumi when they met eyes. After the sounds of her shoes disappeared Nezumi turned to Shion who was still picking up the clothes and re-folding them.  
Debating on whether or not to leave him to do his job, Nezumi found himself kneeling down and picking the clothes as well.  He felt Shions eyes on him.  "Your majesty please you shouldn't-"  
"Shut it." Nezumi caught him off,  he attempted folding a blouse,but failed. A slight blush was seen when he compared his pile with Shions. His,  of course, looked nice, but Nezumi never folded before and ended up making it even more messy than when it was spilled.The boy was silent the whole time,  Nezumi looked up towards him a few times to see him blush,  but he mostly stared at his scar. After Nezumi rolled the last clothe into a ball and place it on his pile the two boys stood up,  each holding there halves. "Thank you Prince-" Shion started , only to be cut off.  
"Nezumi, just call me Nezumi."  
"But my prin-" Nezumi crashed his finger on his lips silencing the boy. "I want you to call me Nezumi, not this Prince and Majesty junk.  " Shion nodded and Nezumi smiled and walked away, a happy feeling in his heart.  "I'll help you put it away. " He called out. Shion walked 3 feet behind him. "Shion. Why are you so far behind. " Nezumi asked breaking the silence. A small gasp escaped Shions mouth.  
"I apologize prin-I mean Nezumi, I'm still in a presence of royalty. It's a custom to walk behind someone with such a high class." Nezumi stop suddenly, causing Shion bump into him.  "I'm sorry... Nezumi. "  
"You talk a lot." Nezumi said turning towards him, now realizing how short Shion was compared to him.   
"So I have been told. " Shion smiled a bit looking outside a window. Birds flew on the blue cansva that was the sky.  The garden was flushed with color. It was a beautiful sight, but it looked 50% more magnificent with Shion there.  
"By who? "Nezumi asked,  not looking away on how the sun shown on his hair making it glow.  
"My mother. " Nezumi froze.  
"Mother?  You have a mother."  
"Doesn't everyone, my lord." Shion looked at Nezumi, an eyebrow raised.  
"Perhaps not everyone, Shion, for I don't have a mother. I live with my father. My mother is dead. " Shion was silent and hesitated to speak.  
"I didn't mean too-"  
"It's alright. I never meant the woman, I don't have any love for her. Tell me about your mom.  How is she?" Nezumi said walking again, this time Shion ran to walk by his side.  
"My mother.  She's not so good,  I'm afraid. She's been sick for a while and the payment for treatment in high so I took a job here. But Karen is a wonderful woman. She isn't my real mother though, she is my foster mother." They turned a corner and Shion opened the door to a room.  It's floors were cleaned and everything was neat.  Book shelves covered the walls. "Excuse the mess Nezumi. " Shion said after placing the clothes on the bed. "Your room? " Shion nodded placing things in drawers. Nezumi walked in examined the books and sat on his bed.  "Continue with the story. "  
"I'm busy right now Nezumi."Shion said taking an iron to heat it up, ready to press the clothes to make it straight.  
"Tell me as you work. " Nezumi urged,  heard Shion sigh,  but he continued. "Please." He had never said 'please' life, bit with Shion, he didn't care how out of place that made him.   
"I was abandoned on the streets, my white hair and red eyes made no one want me as her child. I was 3 at the time,  I can't remember clearly but I can faintly describe my mother. She was tall and had dark hair, all seen from be hind her as she walked away.  I had no where to go. " His voice soften and Nezumi resisted the urge to hug him, but instead he took off his shoes and laid on his belly,  facing Shion as he spoke. "I wandered for 2 years then I stumbled upon a bakery, I had planned to rob it and steal some of its food, being  desperate. " Nezumi leaned forward in interest. "I had a knife and walked in,  but instead of robbing the store I was meant with kind eyes and decided against.  She looked like an angel, I begged her for food and apologized to her about my plots but all she did was smile. She took me in out of her kindness and and taught me basic math and reading. Then she married a man who wasn't a good man.  the old hag used all of our money for alcohol and he sometimes he will return him drunk and beat us. I never liked that man, but she was still smiling. Events she got pregnant and the man ran away. I had to help her through her toughest stages of pregnancy. When the baby came I was lucky enough to name him. " Shion smiled and looked at Nezumi, his red eyes shining. "You got to name the baby. " Nezumi said, swinging his feet.  "What did you name it. "  
"Shion. I named it Shion.  Junior is what I can him. " Nezumi didn't say anything but glare at the albino boy.   
"What? "  
"Shion... Really."  
"I wasn't good with names at that time." Shion huffed as he exchanged a pair pressed pants with a wrinkly one.  "Anyway we raised the baby and such and we learned to love each other greatly. The bakery however started to collapse and with all that stress Karan collapsed as well.  High blood pressure and it wasn't going down.  We needed a doctor and money.  So here I am, Junior is helping Karan and I'm sending the money. " Shion ended the story as if it were a normal greeting.  
"Karan must have loved you guys  a lot to do all those things and still be able to smile. " Nezumi rolled to his back, and eyed Shion. The boy wasn't paying attention to Nezumi but instead remained quiet.  "SHION. " The sudden sound caused Shion to ram his hands with the hot iron.  The object dropped with a thud and he held his fingers, sucking them slightly to reduce the pain.  "Are you alright." Nezumi said,  guilt in his voice.  He'll usually laugh into his stomach hurt if any of his maids had it happen to them, but Nezumi was worried. "I'm so sorry. " He got off the bed and hurried towards Shion, he grabbed his hand and looked at it. "It must have hurt a lot. " Nezumi didn't know what to do but hold his hand and caress it gently. "I am really sorry Shion. " He pecked his fingers. "If I haven't called your name you wouldn't have hurt your hand. " A blush as clear as day was expressed by both parties. Nezumi released his hand and walked towards the door. "You should go to the pond and rinse your hands. Ice water is good for burns. "He closed the door and headed for the dining hall, confused.

 The beating of Shion's heart never subdued even after he treated his hand. He was confused as well, but couldn't function in this state.  Groaning he forced the event to the back of his mind,  promising himself that he will question the prince later. Picking up on his work,  such as sweeping the corridor and dusting the counters, he couldn't shake off the feeling of eyes watching him.  Turning around multiple times, Shion was met with nothing but a vacant space. " Very peculiar." He mumbled as he turned a corner. "SSSSHHHHIIIIOOON! " Cringing at the voice, Shion placed everything onto the ground. Princess Safu ran up to him,  her heels making the worst sound towards Shions ears as she approached. "Shion my darling." She wore a tight corset that was black,  a green gown covered her body.  She held a black and green fan in one hand and an envelope."Shion~" she kissed his cheek, leaving red stain.  Shion wiped it away furiously. 'Nezumi can't see me like that. ' Shion thought. Safu pouted but didn't say anything. "Here Shion." She handed Shion the envelope, which he eyed suspiciously.  "Open it." Safu urged. Shion looked at the red heart but opened it, a paper fluttered out and he bent to pick it up.   
"Thank you Princess. " Shion said,  eyeing the paper,  but not able to read it. Safu giggled, "I knew you were going to love it. " She gave Shion a quick hug and headed away. "So I'll see you at the dance? " Shion was confused at first but nodded. Safu smiled and turned the corner leaving the boy alone. After her heels disappeared Shion sighed and picked up his things walking the opposite direction, the constant feeling of eyes watching him.  He shrugged it off as his overseer watching his work. "I need to speak to Nezumi." Shion mumbled but to no one. He finished his work and retreated to his room.  Opening it he ran and jumped on the bed, yawning he slowly closed his eyes allowing sleep to watch over him.  

Nezumi was outside training,  Inusyaha hadn't come with him so he was training with one of the East trainers. Winning every duel,  he dismissed the trainer so he could train himself. "What weaklings." He said to the dummy,  "They can't win a fight if there country depended on it. " Nezumi swung at the dummy, giving it wounds that if the dummy were a real person,  it will be futile to live.  
"You are a true brute, aren't you Nezumi. " Safu's voice broke the calming atmosphere. Growling Nezumi turned around and faced his fiance. "What is it darling. " he said in a mocking tone. " Do you require some tender loving care from you future husband? " Safu gagged .  
"Don't say that ever again. " She coughed then handed him an envelope. " My mother wants you to come to the ball.  I didn't want you too,  okay.  I already handed Shions his invitation so I'll be with him the whole time. " Nezumi's heart skipped a beat when Shions name was mentioned. "Why do you do that?  You always mention Shion to me in each conversation we have." Nezumi questioned. Safu scoffed about to say something into Nezumi cut her off.  "Is this a way to make me jealous?"  
"LIKE HELL!" Safu yelled, quickly gaining her composer as a princess. "Shion is just that great of a man. "  
"Man?  Shion is like, what,  15." Nezumi said calmy but his mind raced, 'if he is 15 and I'm 18 doesn't that mean I'm a old man? '  
" Shion is 20." Silence.  
"20? That short man is 20?"  
"his 19,but his birthday is coming up...why am I telling you this. "  
"because you're trying to make me jealous." Safu sighed irritated ,she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head."Look... Rat, just come to the ball so my mother will be happy." Nezumi didn't say anything, he just proceeded to nod. Turning back to his dummy he continued his training,  Safu walked away getting ready for the ball. She past a tall vase giggling to herself.  After we opened her bedroom, Shion emerged from behind the vase.  Checking both ways he ran towards the training grounds, stopping each time he heard some gurads passing by. The increase of security around the castle made Shion uneasy. He had been questioned and confronted time and time again censuring his plans and his schedule. All the maids and servants had to go through a series of questioning as well,  each getting 3 guards to watch there every move. Being watch so intensely made Shion feel as is he was a caged animal. He finally escaped from his set of guards and decided to head outside,  thinking that no one will be there. "Alone at last." he said, walking into the garden,  will flowers and pink roses littered the ground. Kneeling down to carcass the pedals he allowed his mind to wonder. "I have been invited to the ball with Princess Safu. " He sighed and sat on his butt using his elbows as support as he stared into the sky.  " Am I even allowed to go to such a place. I am merely a servant towards the princess. " he closed his eyes slowly, feeling tried. He rested his head on the ground curling up into a ball.  "Maybe, I shouldn't go... I should visit home today. " Shions breathing calmed down, into soft breathes. A cool breeze ran through his hair. Nezumi didn't know what to do. He was training with his sword when he took a break and sat down under a tree when Shion walked outside.  He was still in his uniform, he said something but Nezumi couldn't hear. Shion then went away,  Nezumi followed softly and ended up in the courtyard, he crouched down as watched as Shion glanced at the flowers and held them with care. No matter how hard he tried the blush crept in his cheeks. He just looked so...beautiful. Nezumi turned away from the 20 year old. And held his chest.  It was beating too fast, was he frightened, was he tired? Deciding that it was his nerves acting up, Nezumi turned around only to hot find Shion.  Refraining from calling out his name,  he stood up wondering around the field till he came across him, like an little angel, Shion was asleep with the roses. Petals from the cherry trees feel into his white locks. "Shion... " Nezumi said calmy. The said boy turned around, scaring Nezumi. "Nez--um---i." Nezumi covered his face as red flooded his cheeks. 'That was too adorable. ' He thought, slowly kneeling down Nezumi scooped Shion in his arms and walked into the castle. Maids eyed them as he walked by. Fear and sympathy for Shion clear on there faces. " Did they really think I was going to hurt him? " Nezumi said,  questioning nobody as he kicked the door shut. He brought them to Shion's room,  gently laying the sleeping figure on the bed, Nezumi looked around. His room was still tidy,  books were still on the shelf and his clothes were already set out for the next day.  Nezumi tucked Shion in and sat on the bed. The sleeping boy shifted into he blinked his eyes open,  startled at his surroundings. He then proceeded to sit up. "Ah! Prince Nezumi. " He gasped after noticing Nezumi's presence. Shion bowed his head deeply, "I humbly beg your forgiveness." you could hear the embarrassment in his voice. Nezumi laughed, Shion looked up with a confused expression. "You amuse me Shion."He laughed some more," Haven't I told you to refrain from addressing me as 'prince'" Shion nodded weakly and tried to get up only to be pushed back down. "Get some more rest.  You were pretty tried the way you fell asleep in the garden. "Shion blushed but didn't say anything. "Plus if you got up now, my efforts in carrying you to your room would be for nothing."  
"You carried me here?! " Shion said getting up once more. "I'm so sorry Nezumi, I must have been heavy." Nezumi glared at the boy and pushed him down again.  
"A simple 'Thank you' would have be accepted. " He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest,  Shion didn't say anything.  
"Nezumi... " He started weakly, but gaining the Princes attention. "I'm very grateful towards you.  " Shion smiled,  his face flushed. Nezumi didn't say anything, he just went under the blanket with Shion. Why?  He too would love to know.  "Nezumi wha-what are-"  
"I'm tired too.  I'm sleeping here as well,  is there a problem? " Nezumi snuggled deeper into the blankets,  Shions scent engulfing him. "Not at all, but... I've been meaning to ask you. " Nezumi nodded indicating that he was listening. "Are we somehow...friends? " Nezumis heart skipped a beat, he slowly pushed himself up to meet Shions red eyes.  
"Do you want to be friends? " Nezumi couldn't help the excitement in his voice.  
"I've never had a friend before in my life. It would be nice to make one. " Shion scratched the back of his head.  
"Isn't Safu your friend?" Nezumi voice spouted venom at the name of his fiance.  
"Her highness? No. She's merely a master to me. "  
"so you really haven't had a friend?" Shion nodded. "Neighter have I. I'll become your first friend and you, mine. " A smiled broke both males faces. "I'm going to rest now. " Nezumi laid down once more pulling Shions arm so he could do the same. "But Nezumi." Shion whined. "I have chores. "  
"I dismiss you out of your chores into I wake up. " They laid facing each other, Nezumi gently traced Shions snake scar with his thumb. "Just get some rest." Shion nodded and both boys fell asleep. 

Blinking his eyes open the Prince was faced with empty sheets. Sitting up slowly he thought back to the previous conversation with Shion. Had he became friends with him? A fluttering feeling in his heart told him that it wasn't a dream. Nezumi's first friend, it 18 years. Not something he was proud about,  but not having a "good nature" he tended to scare or annoy all the people at wanted to be his friends. Slipping out of the bed he looked out the window that was in the corner,  they seemed to be preparing some parade of some sorts. Bright colors of ribbons were tired to horses, carriages decorated but artwork.  It was truly beautiful. Studying more, Nezumi's eyes landed on his fiance. She stood yelling at the servants. "DO IT RIGHT!  " he heard her yell.  "YOU USELESS BUNCH!  WHERE IS MY DRINK!!! " A young girl ran up to her, a glass of water on a tray.  Her balance was shaky. "It's about time-AHH" The cold water splashed the hem if her dress making it a darker color. Everyone froze waiting for what's next.  "You. " Safu said menacing, "You little scum." He took a step forward to the girl whose face went pale.  "I didnt mean you any harm P-princess." She cowered behind the tray, bracing herself for her sentence. "Do you know how much this dress cost? " Safu questioned,  the girl shook her head. Safu grabbed the girls arm making her yelp. "Listen here little girl,  don't you EVER do such a thing to me.  Princess or not your worthless life wouldn't compare to mine.  Do you understand." She pushed the girl down on the ground then spat at her.  Nezumi watched shocked at her, wasn't she the one that the whole world wanted to marry? Gentle as a butterfly? Nezumi backed away from the window. Even he knew that was to much,  he never did that to his servants he's merely yelled at them.  Walking out of Shion's room, he headed towards the dining room deciding against talking to Safu about it.  It wasnt his place to talk to that woman.  The doors were opened by guards that saluted him as he passed by.  Taking his seat at the end of the table, he eyed the servants, hoping to find a certain white-haired bulter. "Nezumi. " His attention snapped towards the queen as she strode in, a book in hand. "My Queen." She smiled and did a curtsey, Nezumi bowed his head and watched her as she sat across from him.  "How's your visit here in the East? " Resisting the urge to sigh, the prince merely smiled. "It's wonderful.  I was hoping I would be allowed outside the castle from time to time. The constant guarding is making me feel as if something is going on. " With a brief pause the Queen began to laugh.  "Nezumi my boy, something is happening. You're getting married to my daughter, Safu.  It's only natural to have guards considering how many suitors she has turned down.  One or two are bound to become jealous and attack you. " A serving a food was placed in front of him, but his focus was on his soon-to-be-mother-in-law. "Is there someway to explore? If-excuse me-when I marry Safu shouldn't I know my land.  I cannot be a King that doesn't know where to go. " Karan hesitated for a brief moment, thinking deeply about his words. "Just right now isn't the time I'm afraid." An awkward atmosphere feel upon the table. "So how are my servants treating you?" An ear pricked up, excitement bubbling inside his gut. His mind drifted to his new and only friend.  
"Your servants are wonderful. They give me things without delay and they are very kind. None wished to speak to me however as though I may hurt them. " Nezumi eyed the maids in the room, he knew they were listening, but they refused to turn away from their work.   
"Don't worry about them Nezumi. They are merely people who do our bidding. "  
"But aren't these the same people that we as their rulers sworn to protect?" Nezumi risen his voice a bit against the Queen.  Treating them like...cattle,  he thought the same, but seeing how royals treat servants from a different point of view opened his mind. They were humans too,  he actually made a friend with one.  
"Nezumi darling,  you are correct, but we swore to protect important people. These people are in it for the money, so I give them money.  " Nezumi scoffed as the Queen began eating, crossing his arms above his chest,  the prince's eyes held boredom.  
"But you do not give them respect." he said after a pause, it wasnt as loud that everyone heard,  but it was enough to for Karan to hear.  
"PRINCE NEZUMI. " The Queen said sternly, the audience cringed at her voice. "If you wish to talk about such trivial things to me, do it after dinner." Using her utensils she poked a piece of meat with it. Nezumi pushed himself out if the chair, and bowing half-hearty "I apologize my Queen, but I do not wish to dine with selfish people." With that Nezumi grabbed his plate and walked out of the hall and into his room. The Queen's mouth was left agape, shock over her features. No one talked to her like that, no one ever did. Thinking about what he said made her eye her servants more carefully. Maybe he was right? They are people too.  She eyed as a little 7 year old ran into the hall a bucket in hand sweat was dripping off her forehead and her face smudged with dirt, such a young age and working as hard as an adult.  The Queen looked back at her food. Nezumi was a fair and reasonable man. He seemed to be smart, a look of fear engulfed the Queen's features.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? It's cool if you didn't it is my bedtime. This is Grace by the way my fellow Author (my Senpai) doesn't really know I'm even posting this, so I don't even know if there will be more chapters to come, but if you want more tell me.  
> ~(•__•~). (PS after re-reading it a few times I came to notice how disorganized I was, but yet again it is my bed time and I'm not as good with staying up like my Senpai. So north or south, it doesn't matter where Nezumi's from its a place other than the east...and the west. )


End file.
